Forbidden
by AquilusNyx
Summary: When Obi-Wan and Siri realise their feelings for one another, they decide to avoid the other... which is hard when they go on a joint mission where they have to behave like teenagers rather then Jedi. Spoilers for Books 1 to 13
1. In the Room of a Thousand Fountains

A/N: **IMPORTANT NOTE FOR LONGTIME READERS!** This is a re-write of the first chapter of Forbidden - it's much better, and much longer, then the original. Reread this chapter, and chapter two. I will probably redo a few of the first chapters, actually. I want to clean up what's here before I continue.

Okay, I'm NOTORIOUS for not finishing long stories, so be very wary.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, Qui Gon would live, Tahl would live, Siri would live and they'd all live happily ever after.

* * *

Siri didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. If she got caught it would raise very awkward questions. Not to mention it was a bizarre thing to do, and completely pointless, but the young Jedi just couldn't tear herself away.

Siri was spying on Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it wasn't for the first time.

Siri hadn't really meant to start following him; she hadn't sought him out. She'd just been looking for some peace and quiet, some time away from her thoughts, and there he was. Again.

He was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and Siri had concealed herself behind a boulder near the waterfall where she could see him, but he couldn't see her. Siri sighed and turned around so she was leaning against it. She didn't understand why she was staring at him all the time. Siri had come to the Room for solitude! Why did her feet always carry her to him?

'_I go to train, there he is. I go to study, he's in the archives. I leave the Temple for a walk, and there he is again! I'd think _he _was following _me_ if I didn't know any better,_' the blonde girl thought furiously. Siri could feel the pressure building in her head; she was getting yet another headache. '_And even if he was the one doing the following, I'm the one who is wasting her time staring at him, not the other way around._'

Siri buried her face in her hands. What was wrong with her? She couldn't sleep, or concentrate for long enough to meditate. She'd lost weight because her appetite was all but gone. She'd made a stupid mistake in training yesterday and turned her ankle. Adi had expressed her concern on more then one occasion, but the padawan had reassured her that she was just tired. The real reason she slipped was Obi-Wan. He'd been in the training room with Master Jinn at the same time. They were practicing balance exercises, and Obi-Wan had fallen down. When she heard his yelp of alarm she'd been distracted, slipping from the beam she was balanced on and landing wrong. She'd tried to reach out to the Force to catch herself, but as it had been doing recently, it slipped just beyond her grasp. She couldn't sleep for thoughts of Obi-Wan, she couldn't eat because he was always in the dining hall when she was… sometimes he'd even sit down to join her; more recently with worry in his eyes. When he did that, Siri would make an excuse and run away. It was ironic, in a way. She subconsciously sought him out in secret, and watched him from afar, but when he tried to talk to her, she left.

'_And why? Why am I acting like such a frakling moron?! Obi-Wan and I have never really gotten along that well, but he's never incited _fleeing _in me before. I don't have that much of a problem with him. He's a good person… a good Jedi. And when I let him a good friend. Why do I keep thinking about him? What he's doing, what he's thinking, who he's spending time with, what he looks like unde-_'

"Siri?"

Siri's head shot up, her face flushing as she thanked the Force he couldn't read her thoughts. The boy himself stood over her, his thoughtful green…blue? Grey? ('_What colour are they? I can't tell…_') eyes full of concern. His ginger hair caught the light and caused a sort of golden glow around his face. Siri's heart gave an annoying flutter, and she scowled. What the Sith was wrong with her?

'_It must be the tiredness,_' the blonde girl decided. '_It's messing with my head._'

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan enquired in his soft, worried voice. He held her gaze with gentle sympathy and concern as he crouched down next to her. The pretty teen repressed the urge to scoot away and another, more confusing, urge to move closer. "You look a little tired."

"Nice attempt at diplomacy Kenobi," Siri shot a self-deprecating smile in his direction. She tried to force some of her usual spunk back into her voice, but even to her own ears it sounded weak. "I know I look terrible."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked at her carefully for a moment more, as if debating whether to force the issue, before he rose to his feet, "Well, if you're sure you're okay. C'mon. It's dinner time, and if I don't get there soon Reeft will eat every thing in the immediate area, and the area next to that one."

Siri couldn't help but smile back, even as she worried if she would be able to eat anything at all. She pulled herself to her feet with one arm on the boulder, and tried to step forward. It was only then that she realized that her foot had gone to sleep. It collapsed out from underneath her, and she felt herself pitch forward… right into Obi-Wan's waiting arms.

They both froze, locked into that accidental embrace. Siri could hear his heart beat next to her ear, and feel his breath on her skin. A shiver of the Force ran through her body, making her hyperaware of his scent, his touch, and her skin where it met his was white-hot. A breeze shifted her hair.

'_A breeze? How can there be a breeze, we're in the Room of a Thousand Fountains- oh, frack! We're in the Room of a Thousand Fountains! What are you doing, Tachi?!_'

Siri pulled back suddenly, looking up at his oddly flushed face with wide eyes. Her cheeks were burning as she dropped his gaze, confused by what she'd seen there.

"Thanks," she said, her voice tight and her jaw clenched. "But I'm not hungry, I won't be at dinner. I-uh, I have to go."

Siri all but ran from the room. She could feel Obi-Wan's eyes burning her back until she turned the corner, and even as she sighed with relief at having escaped that awkward situation, she missed his presence. A part of her wanted to turn around, go back, recapture that feeling of the Force burning in her veins. She scowled at her own foolishness.

'_Good gordy, Tachi, are you a Jedi or not? You sound like a bad romance holo… wait, what?! _Romance _hol...? - Frack! New train of thought! New train of thought!'_

Siri took off at a run, heading towards the training rooms. A few hours running an obstacle course a few dozen times would get her mind off of such stupid thoughts. She didn't dare pause to consider their meaning.


	2. In the Room of a Thousand Fountains Pt2

A/N: This is the rewritten chapter two, once again a big improvement on the first version. If you didn't see the old version and think this one's bad, just think of how much worse it could have been.

* * *

Obi-Wan noticed the presence as soon he eased out of his meditation. A familiar Force signature was coming from behind a rock, calling him over. Obi-Wan rose to his feet in one fluid movement, and he could feel himself frown. He could feel the person's confusion and anxiety gnaw at the lifeforce around them, poisoning the air with unease. This was a person in distress. Obi-Wan slipped over, using the Force to muffle his footsteps; he didn't want to startle them, or put them on the defensive. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it definitely wasn't Siri Tachi.

Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were slumped forward. Every muscle in her back was tense – the frustration rolled of her in waves. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise; he'd never seen Siri this vulnerable in his life. Siri was always so strong; she was stoic, tough, a model Jedi – or she would be if she could get her aggression under control. The seventeen-year-old hesitated for a brief moment: would she accept comfort from him? She was so intensely private and controlled, she might not want company…

Obi-Wan was never quite sure where he stood with Siri. He didn't know what she thought of him. Were they friends? Rivals? Acquaintances? She had always needled him and challenged him, pushed him to the end of his tether then pulled back again with a smirk and a laugh; was that a mark of friendship or antagonism? It didn't really bother him – he thought it was kind of funny – but people seemed to think he should be offended. They didn't seem to understand that it was just how Siri was; or had been, until quite recently. Now he couldn't tell whether she was avoiding him or following him. She seemed to be where ever he was, but she wouldn't hold a conversation with him, or even hold his gaze. She'd been doing it since they'd gotten back to the Temple after saving Didi and capturing Jenna Zan Arbor. Even if they didn't spend much time together, he considered them friends. And he _missed _her.

Obi-Wan gave a start. He missed her? When had that happened? That couldn't be true… but it was. He really did miss talking to her, sparring with her, heck, even arguing with her. She'd become a constant – if somewhat antagonistic – presence in his life over the past four years, and he didn't want to lose that.

Obi-Wan pushed the thought from his mind. Right now finding out what was wrong was the most important thing… even if she did hit him for prying.

"Siri?" He tried, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Her head shot up, and her eyes ('_Such gorgeous eyes,_' he thought, startling himself again.) were wide with surprise. A flush raised on her cheeks, and Obi-Wan could see the dark bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan was worried. He hadn't seen her close up for very long since that mission. She'd lost weight (and she hadn't had any fat to spare. Siri was always slender) and her usually tanned skin was pale. She'd been letting her hair grow out for a while, so it now tickled her chin, but it was lifeless and dull. He crouched down next to her, trying to work out a way to avoid insulting her. "You look… a little tired."

"Nice attempt at diplomacy, Kenobi," her voice was weak, and he bit back his surprise. There was a hint of her old self in the words and twist of her mouth, but she still sounded young and frightened. "I know I look terrible."

'_No, you don't_,' Obi-Wan thought, shocking himself with the immediacy of the response. It was true. Despite her generally unwell appearance, Siri still managed to look stunning. However, instead of her usual 'Gorgeous but Deadly' air (as put forward by her lithe but strong body, bright, intelligent eyes, and slightly pointed features) she now seemed to radiate 'Fragile Beauty'; her limbs just slightly too slender, her skin pale but not sallow, her eyes sunken but still cerulean – she could look gorgeous in a rainstorm. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, thinking about all the painful things Siri would do to him if she knew he thought she looked either Fragile or Beautiful. He got to his feet, "Well, if you're sure you're okay. C'mon. It's dinner time, and if I don't get there soon Reeft will eat every thing in the immediate area !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- , and the area next to that one."

Obi-Wan watched Siri carefully as she stood up. She seemed a little unsteady, but he was still surprised to see her stumble and fall towards him. Instinctively he reached forward to catch her. She fell into his arms, her head against his chest. They both froze.

For some reason, feeling Siri in his arms seemed very… right to Obi-Wan. The Force hummed through his veins, and her skin on his was hot. Her curves were pressed against his chest, and desire bubbled in his gut. He could feel a breeze stirring around them, but before he could process a reaction to that, Siri pulled away from him sharply. Their eyes caught and he swallowed. It took Obi-Wan a lot of self control not to pull her back into his arms.

He could feel the heat on his face as she looked up at him; he must have been blushing as much as she was.

"Thanks," she said in a stiff, awkward voice, unconsciously pushing her hair out of her eyes. "But I'm not hungry, I won't be at dinner. I-uh, I have to go."

Siri rushed away. Obi-Wan stared after her, unconciously admiring the lightness of her steps and the precision of her movement, wondering why his heart was beating so fast and why he wanted to follow her.

Okay, I'm NOTORIOUS for not finishing long stories, so be very wary.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, Qui Gon would live, Tahl would live, Siri would live and they'd all live happily ever after.


	3. Realizations

A/N: Okay, Chapter Three. BTW! The reason this is rated T is for MILD SEXUAL REFERANCES! VERY MILD, ITS JUST SORT OF HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE! You have been warned.

* * *

Siri didn't stop running until she got to the quarters she shared with her Master. Adi wasn't there, much to Siri's relief. She needed space to think.

This feeling she was getting around that boy was dangerous, especially if it made her behave in such a foolish way. She'd already been injured once because of it… because of him. She had to work it out. Siri thought back. When had she first felt that stupid flutter in her heart?

When he saved her, she realized. When she was fighting that crazy Ona Nobis. There was no way she would have survived if Obi-Wan hadn't burst onto the roof with that look of determination.

So that's what it is, Siri thought with relief. I'm grateful. I'm appreciative. That's all.

But even as she told herself that she was just grateful that he'd saved her, she knew it wasn't the truth. Why did she always think about him? He was always there when she closed her eyes; smiling that dazzling smile, andhis gorgeous eyes –

Siri started. Dazzling? Gorgeous? Since when did she use those kinds of words to describe anyone, let alone a boy she loved to aggravate?

She'd started to think that way a while ago, she now recognized. She thought he was… close to perfect…

Siri ran to her room and flung herself face down on the sleepcouch. She'd worked it out.

She was in love.

Siri leapt off the sleepcouch. Suddenly she was filled with nervous energy. She started pacing back and forth. This was bad. Jedi didn't love. They weren't ALLOWED to love. Some older Master's could have relationships, but they had to be absolutely certain and have permission from the Council. And even that was rare. But for someone her age… it was entirely forbidden.

Siri stopped pacing. There was only one thing to do. She had to stay away from Obi-Wan as much as possible.

No matter how much that hurt.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat with his friends at dinner. He waited and waited for Siri to enter, but she never did. He was so distracted that Bant held a conversation with him for nearly five minutes before he noticed she was talking.

When she eventually got his attention, he just apologized for his distraction and left. As he walked back to his and Qui-Gon's shared quarters he mulled over the events of the past weeks.

What had happened with Siri? Ever since the Ona Nobis incident she'd been acting strangely. And she wasn't the only one, Obi-Wan thought guiltily. He'd been acting strangely toward her too. Seeking her out, acting more concerned then usual. They had never been close, and now he wanted to be.

But he couldn't help it! She'd come so close to dying. He could still she the blaster in Ona Nobis's hand pointing straight as Siri. He'd had one or two nightmares where Siri had been shot before Adi had burst onto the roof. She'd fall back into Obi-Wan's arms and die there… just like Cerasi…

Obi-Wan frowned. Siri was nothing like Cerasi. Siri was all threats and aggression and competitiveness. Cerasi was hope and peace and determination. But the way he reacted towards them, then increased heart rate, the awkwardness, the urge to _just hold on…_ it was familiar.

What he felt for Siri was a lot like what he felt for Cerasi, except this was much stronger.

Obi-Wan moved to a nearby window and stared out with unseeing eyes. He'd loved Cerasi. When she'd died he'd spent a good long while wanting to join her. They'd even expressed that love once (Obi-Wan blushed and made sure his mental walls were strong. He wasn't ashamed of that night, but he sure didn't want to explain it to his Master.) Could he possibly feel something similar for Siri? Serious, straight-forward, aggressive Siri? Beautiful, dedicated, intelligent-

For the umpteenth time that day Obi-Wan's own thoughts surprised him. He didn't quite understand what was going on but he was going to have to avoid Siri until he worked it out.

Suddenly his comm. unit chimed, signaling someone calling him. A quick glance revealed that it was his Master.

"Padawan, come to the Council Chamber. I believe they have a mission for us."

"Yes Master."

The teen jogged quickly to the turbo lift. This was good. This would make avoiding Siri nice and easy.

He didn't realize how wrong he was until he approached his Master and noticed Siri and Master Gallia standing behind him.


	4. The Mission AKA The Bitch that is Fate

A/N: Chapter four.

* * *

Siri shot Obi-Wan a nervous glance, but when their eyes met she wrenched her gaze out the window.

Of all the luck! She thought mournfully. The same day I decide to avoid him, I'm going on a mission with him. The Force must hate me, this is just mean!

Little did the blonde teen know, but Obi-Wan was having very similar thoughts.

Of course, he mused wryly. It would be today. This could get interesting.

"Padawan," his Master addressed him quietly, a hint of concern colouring his words. "Are you feeling well? You look a little pale."

Meaning he looked like he'd been dead for a while, Obi-Wan translated in his head. He'd learned diplomacy from Qui-Gon. He knew how to read between the lines.

"I'm fine, Master," Obi-Wan almost-whispered. Qui-Gon gave him a searching look, and then nodded. When he spoke again it was in his normal serene tone.

"The council will see us shortly."

Obi-Wan just nodded. He gave a sideways glance at Siri. She seemed determined not to look at him.

Well, fine, he thought, trying desperately to ignore how much his heart hurt to look at her. Good. I'm going to avoid her, and if she ignores me, all the better.

He turned slightly so he could see her. Slowly, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. It wasn't easy and it took him several moments longer then it usually would have, but he managed to restore a sort of calm to his brain. For now.

The doors to the Council Chamber slid open. He could see them in there, sitting in that half circle, all looking serene and composed.

"Enter, you may," Yoda's gravelly voice called to them from within. Qui-Gon and Adi entered first, with their respective Padawans' trailing after them, looking dead ahead. The two teams stood in a row before the Council: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Adi, and finally Siri. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that Siri must look very strange in this row. She was barely five foot two, and the rest were six foot or over.

"Mission for you, we have," Yoda said calmly. "Dangerous, it will be. Long, it might be."

Obi-Wan had to try very hard to keep the ironic look off his face. Of course it would be long. He just vowed not to spend time with one of the people in the team. Fate had to be a bitch. He saw Adi and Qui-Gon share a curious glance.

Mace Windu continued, "Have either of you heard of the planet Hydra?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, but Adi hesitated. After a moment, she nodded.

Master Windu looked at her coolly, "What do you know of it?"

Adi stared at him, not the least bit intimated, "I recall children's stories that I heard on a mission once about a place ruled entirely by monsters. The planet they spoke of was called Hydra. I assumed they were just children's stories."

Yoda snorted, "Wrong, those stories were not. Ruled by a monster, it is. But human, this monster is. Known as Cytaur, he is."

Mace Windu shifted slightly, "Cytaur took over the planet Hydra ten years ago. He didn't allow anyone in or out of the planet until recently. A year ago he suddenly set up a campaign for skilled workers to migrate to Hydra. Around three thousand beings went. They all decided to stay. Their families got messages about how lovely it was, and how well treated they were during the first week. Since then, no one has heard anything. Until last month."

Master Windu hit a button on a small device in his hand. A grainy holographic image of a woman was projected in front of them. She was thin and ragged, and had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Please, who-ver gets thi – hurting us… get us -ut," the recording was scratchy and many words word partially or entirely cut out. No only that, but the woman was having trouble speaking through her tears. "Cytaur – monster… slaves… -amily is dead. H—p me. _Get us out_!"

The last three words came through clearly, and were spoken with such desperation that Obi-Wan felt sick.

"This recording was sent to the Senate," Mace Windu informed them softly.

"And the Senate asked for Jedi help?" Qui-Gon inquired, his voice thoughtful.

Master Windu shook his head, "Not the Senate itself."

"Out side the Republic, it is," Yoda explained. "But a representative of the Republic, that woman was. Interfere directly, they would not."

"But they did give us permission to investigate as we see fit," Windu agreed. "Cytaur recently sent out yet another advertisement asking for skilled workers. We need at least two teams of Jedi to go undercover as workers and find out exactly what is happening. If we can find proof of slavery or maltreatment of these people, the Senate can take action."

There was silence as Adi and Qui-Gon exchanged an unreadable look. After a moment, Adi spoke carefully, "Once we had gained this information, how would we get off planet if no one is allowed to leave?"

"You would be in contact with us," Windu said firmly. "When you had the information, you would simply need to contact the Temple. We'd have someone there to pick you up within hours."

"Time to think, you will have," Yoda spoke gravely. "Report tomorrow, you will. May the Force be with you."

The two teams returned the greeting, bowed and turned to leave the room. As soon as the door closed Adi and Qui-Gon turned to one another.

"We need to speak of this later," Adi said firmly. She put her hand on Siri's shoulder. "I have to talk about this with Siri first, as I'm sure you will speak to Obi-Wan."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed quietly. "We will meet you in The Room of A Thousand Fountains at 1700 standard hours?"

Adi nodded. She and Siri turned in unison and strode of down the hall. Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, and was surprised to see an almost sad look on his young apprentice's face. When Obi-Wan noticed, he smiled reassuringly. Qui-Gon nodded slightly, and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Come," the Master said softly. "We have much to discuss."


	5. Simultaneous Interragations

A/N: Reviews! Glorious reviews! Yay! Ok, I know the layout of this chapter is really screwed up, but there is something wrong with and I can't fix it, so deal.

Qui-Gon had seen almost every different facial expression on his young Padawan; angry, frightened, indifferent, amused, puzzled, heck even desolate. But this was entirely new.

The sixteen-year-old looked sad, determined, confused and unwell all at once.

When they reached the privacy of their shared quarters, Qui-Gon gestured for Obi-Wan to sit down on one of the seats. The boy did without hesitation. Qui-Gon sat opposite him. He got down to business right away.

"Padawan, what do you think of the mission?"

Obi-Wan seemed to consider it for a moment. There was a look of hesitance in his expression as he answered, "It seems like a just cause. If the Council thinks we can help, I'm all for it."

Qui-Gon looked at him carefully. He got the feeling he was being lied to in some way, but couldn't work it out. He thought back to the way Obi-Wan had been acting earlier. He and Siri had been avoiding looking one another in the eye.

"Did you and Siri argue earlier Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly. Obi-Wan looked surprised. "Is that why you are hesitant?"

"Not really Master," the boy murmured, looking at his hands. "But I do not think things are well between us. I'm worried that we will allow our emotions to effect our mission."

Again, Qui-Gon felt that Obi-Wan was lying to him. Putting the suspicious thought out of his mind, the Master concentrated on the issue at hand.

"Padawan, you and Siri have worked together well before now," Qui-Gon began patiently. "What has changed?"

Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment. For a while he was silent, before he spoke in a confidant voice, "Nothing, of course. We're fine. I believe that we should take the mission Master, but it's up to you."

Qui-Gon was slightly surprised by the sudden change in his Padawan's expression, but took it n stride, "I agree. However, we should wait until we have spoken to Adi and Siri until we make our final decision."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, "In that case Master, I will be in my room meditating until that time."

The boy bowed and walked away. Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. Obi-Wan was only that formal when he was distracted. Something was up.

"Well Siri, what do you think of the mission?" Adi asked the moment the door closed to their shared quarters.

Her padawan hesitated slightly, and then answered, "I think it is a worthy cause, Master. I'd like to take it, but as always it is up to you."

Adi nodded, looking closely at her padawan's face, "I concur. But let's wait to speak to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan before we decide."

The slight teen nodded, "In that case Master, I'll be in my ro-"

"Actually, Padawan, I'd like to talk to you," Adi interrupted, sitting down on one of the couches. Siri paused, glanced longingly at her door, and then sat down. Adi took in her Padawan's gaunt features and thin arms with concern.

"Siri, you know you can trust me," the master began.

"Of course Master! I trust you with my life," Siri interrupted, looking alarmed.

'But not your secrets,' Adi thought sadly. Siri had been her Padawan for years now, and yet there were still so many things she didn't know about the girl. Shaking the bitter thoughts from her head, Adi continued, "And you know you can talk with me about anything. I'm worried about you Siri. You've lost a lot of weight recently and I can tell you're not sleeping well. Is something wrong in particular?"

For a moment Adi thought Siri was actually going to talk, but the girl just shook her head and tried to smile. The master sighed, "Alright, if you're sure. You may go to your room Padawan. I will get you in a couple of hours."

Siri bowed and practically fled to her room. Something was up, Adi decided. And she was going to work out what.


	6. Accepted

A/N: It's been a damn long time since I've updated. Sorry 'bout that.

At 1657 standard hours, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan strode into The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Adi and Siri were already there, standing near the doorway. Through mutual, silent consensus, the four Jedi walked to the most secluded corner of the garden and found a place to sit.

"Siri and I have agreed that this mission sounds acceptable. We're willing to take it, but we first wished to hear what you thought," Adi began immediately. Qui-Gon nodded, unsurprised.

"We will have to clarify several things with the Council first, of course," he concurred. "Such as whom we will be, as it is undercover."

Adi nodded, "I read what little information we have on Hydra earlier. It seems most of the workers who went were single parents with one or two children, but I don't think it would be easy to pass me and Siri off as mother and daughter." The edges of her mouth quirked into a smile. "There isn't much of a resemblance."

Qui-Gon returned her wry smile, "True. I'm sure they've thought of something, however."

The masters continued to discuss the mission. Obi-Wan tried to pay attention, but his eyes kept being drawn back to Siri.

She was paying very close attention to what Adi and Qui-Gon were saying. Her bony hands were clenched in her lap so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Her back was straight as a laser, and her pretty face showed nothing but concentration. Obi-Wan felt a pang of concern go through him. Siri really didn't look well.

Abruptly, Qui-Gon stood. Maybe it wasn't so abrupt, Obi-Wan scolded himself. You just weren't paying attention.

"We'll meet outside the Council Chambers at 0655 standard hours then," Qui-Gon bowed to the two women; Obi-Wan followed suit.

As they were walking away, Obi-Wan could have sworn he heard Adi say, "Siri, are you shaking?"

Siri always felt odd standing in front of the Council. Their perfectly composed expressions made her want to do something to shock them. Anything to make their expressions change. She always quashed that particular urge.

Yoda looked at her for a moment. She wondered what would happen if she crossed her eyes or stuck out her tongue.

She was famous for being the most controlled, serious, focused padawan in the temple.

That is because Jedi cannot read minds.

Siri was pulled out of her musings about what she would do if she could read minds by her Master's voice, "We have agreed to the mission."

Yoda nodded, "Questions, you have. Answered they will be."

Mace Windu continued, "You will be briefed on your false identities and behaviors over the next two weeks. You will leave in 15 days. You must tell no one where you are going."

The master looked at them all seriously, "We have had people working to secure this mission since the Senate first contacted us. They have provided us with information that will allow you to remain unnoticed."

He pressed a button on a small remote in his hand. A holographic projection shot out into the middle of the room. It was of a huge ship, a rather luxurious looking passenger ship.

"You're rooms will be here and here," the holograph suddenly changed to a hallway. As Siri suspected, the hall looked grand. Two doors on the holo started glowing. They were opposite one another. "These are Room 211 and 212. Mr. Kendren Neeve and his son Cale have booked room 211." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded. "Opposite them, Ms. Ka'Teeka Lorian and her foster child An will be staying." Siri nodded with her Master.

"You have much to learn in the next few weeks. Your training starts later today, at 1100 standards hours. May the Force be with you."


	7. Get Dressed Pretty

A/N: My view on OCS: They're fine as long as they play roles no character already known could play, aren't the focus of the story, and they go away quickly. Dandy will be in two chapters, tops.

* * *

Siri knew the moment her Master stepped out of the small room that she was not going to enjoy the next few hours.

Adi had a slightly irritated, yet highly amused expression on her face. She smiled ruefully at Siri, "You're not in a chatty mood, are you?"

Siri blinked, bemused at the question, "Um, no?"

"Good," Adi swept passed her, muttering under her breath. "Because you won't get a word in."

It had been 11 days since they had accepted the mission. So far Siri had learnt how to walk, talk and act like a teenage girl. It was harder then it should have been. All of the Masters teaching her had told her to forget basically all her etiquette training.

"But only to a point," one had warned. "You can't come across as too nice, but nor can you be too rude. Normal teenage girls are quite self-centered. You can say please and thank you, but don't hold back with jokes and the like."

Today's learning task was simple. She had to be fitted for a wardrobe. The person that was fitting them was not a Jedi. However, like Didi, she was a friend of the Jedi, and was responsible for fitting all undercover Jedi's clothes. Siri didn't know what to make of her Master's comments, however. She got to her feet and strode into the room.

A portly, motherly looking woman smiled cheerfully at her as she entered. Siri took in her matronly appearance with surprise. She did not look like someone who would associate with Jedi. She looked like she would spend her days baking cookies and apple pie.

"Hello, dearie," the woman greeted Siri warmly. "I'm Dandy. Come in love, come in. You're Siri, right? Your Master told me your name. My, aren't you a pretty one? Lovely, lovely. I like working with pretty girls and handsome boys, makes my job easier if they need to look respectable. Just get yourself on this block, lovie, and we'll get started."

* * *

Adi hadn't been kidding when she said Siri wouldn't get a word in. In the hour and a half she'd been standing on the dress-makers' box, she'd said maybe a dozen words.

"…and did you hear about that poor little girl who got lost on a cruise ship? Ended up on a different planet to her parents, the poor love! Couldn't believe they didn't notice she was gone…"

Siri's input seemed to be entirely optional.

So far Dandy had chattered about the weather, "It's a shame we so rarely get any here, isn't it love?" the rising crime rate, "Poor loves, most of them don't have a choice!" clothes and fashion, "Don't worry love, I won't put you in anything too _tarty._" All the while slotting in comments about how pretty Siri was, "My, but what lovely skin you have! And those eyes! You must be beating off boys with a stick… but you're really much too thin dearie, you should eat more."

As she spoke, Dandy measured everything from Siri's leg length and waist, to around the top of her head. Then she held dozens of different cloth textures and colours up against Siri's small frame. When Siri tried to point out that some colours were the same, Dandy shot her down.

"Oh, no dear. This one's Blue-Grey. That one's Grey-Blue. There's a big difference love, you see? If I were to put you in a dress of Grey-Blue you'd look too washed out, but Blue-Grey might be just the ticket."

Siri just shook her head and looked around the room again. There were miles and miles of clothes all around her, in every style imaginable. Her eyes fell on a pair of what appeared to be leather pants. She smirked at the thought of some solemn Jedi Master trying to squeeze into them. Dandy trailed off and followed her gaze.

"Oh, them," she giggled. "Some poor young Knight had to wear those. He said he kept having other young people hit on him; women AND men. Got rather flustered, poor boy. Although, just between you and me," here Dandy lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I did try to convince your young friend, the one you're going on the mission with, Obi-Wan? I tried to convince him to wear them."

Siri's mouth dried at the thought. _No, bad thoughts, bad. Do not think of Obi-Wan in… BAD thoughts, BAD._

"He was very against the idea, of course. Such a shame. I know an old bird like me shouldn't be looking at a young thing like him, but there's no harm in looking, is there?"

Dandy sighed, and then chuckled mischievously, "He blushed bright red when I suggested it. He is such an attractive young man, though, isn't he? Especially that tattoo."

Siri's brain screeched to a blinding holt, "Wait, what? Tattoo? He has a tattoo?"

"Oh my, yes. Two, around the tops of his arms. They're written in some old language. I couldn't get him to tell me what they meant."

Siri tuned her out again. Tattoos and leather pants… made a mental image she would have to fight off with a mental stick. Repeatedly. She sighed as Dandy continued to chat.

It was going to be a long mission.


	8. Tight

A/N: This story might be a bit like this; no updates for ages then an influx of crappy chapters. I'm sure most of the people who started reading this have quite wisely given up. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood with his Master outside the Council Chambers. They were both dressed in their civilian clothes, as per the Council's request. He couldn't help but blush as Qui-Gon sent him yet another Look; it was a cross between amused, disapproving and thoughtful, and Obi-Wan didn't like it at all.

He couldn't help it if that Dandy woman had decided to dress him like this. He felt very uncomfortable, but at least he'd managed to talk her out of the leather pants.

Obi-Wan was wearing dark grey pants of a rough material, a tight sleeveless tunic in what Dandy had insisted was Grey-Blue and NOT Blue-Grey, and a loose black leather jacket. On his feet was a pair of heavy black boots. Obi-Wan thought his clothes were fairly tame, although he was slightly annoyed that his tattoos were on display. His Master hadn't exactly been thrilled when he'd seen them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Obi-Wan, what are those on your arm?"_

_Obi-Wan cringed, "Uh, those would be tattoos, Master."_

_Qui-Gon had raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed, "And how long have you had those, Padawan?"_

"_Umm, three or four years, give or take?" Obi-Wan had smiled sheepishly. Qui-Gon nodded._

"_Another Malida/Daan escapade?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded, slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Master. I thought that since they're almost always covered it wouldn't matter."_

_Qui-Gon looked at him, hard, "And why did you not simply get them removed, Padawan?"_

_Obi-Wan looked away. For a moment he said nothing, then spoke in a pained voice, "I couldn't get them removed, Master. They mean a great deal to me."_

_Qui-Gon looked surprised, "Do they now?"_

_He looked thoughtful when Obi-Wan nodded, embarrassed, "What do the words mean?"_

_Obi-Wan glanced at him, and then gestured to the words winding around his right arm, "It's hard to perfectly translate to basic, but literally it means 'Hatred is Madness'."_

_He then pointed to the tattoo on his left arm, "This one is actually a question. It says, 'what price, victory?'"_

_He looked at Qui-Gon nervously, "There is one more. On my back. Just one symbol: Peace."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Qui-Gon had just nodded and said he wouldn't protest to his Padawan keeping them. Then he laid a hand briefly on Obi-Wan's shoulder, smiled, and left the room.

Now Obi-Wan just sighed and tugged on the material of his far-too-tight pants. _At least they aren't the leather ones._

Dandy had tried desperately to get him in them. She kept saying how handsome he would look. It had been… disturbing, to say the least.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight and tugged at the collar of his tunic. Why had she put him in such tight clothes? All of them were like this.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him. Obi-Wan turned and found himself face to face with Siri. His breath caught in his throat.

Her short blonde hair, usually so neat and tidy was artfully messy. She had the tiniest amount of make up; just some black around her eyes, making them seem a dozen times bluer. Siri was wearing a pair of baggy black pants made of the same material as Obi-Wan's, a tight purple short tunic (though not as tight as any of Obi-Wan's clothes, he noticed with irritation) and a pair of purple dura-cloth boots. She had silver bracelets up both arms, and a black leather belt was hanging loosely about her waist.

She looked stunning.

Processing all of this took about two seconds. He then caught Siri's eye. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Siri was concentrating on walking in the unfamiliar boots when she and her Master rounded the corner to the Council Chambers. As a result, she didn't see Obi-Wan until she'd almost run into him.

Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"By the force!" she said without thinking. "Did you put those pants on or _paint_ them on?"

"Siri!" her Master said, surprised. Obi-Wan blushed and grimaced.

"I know, I know. Dandy insisted. I only just talked her out of the leather ones," he grinned and spread his arms in a classic 'what can you do?' gesture. Siri grinned back, all awkwardness forgotten momentarily.

The door to the Council Chambers hissed open. The Master's lead their Padawan's into the room. Obi-Wan gave Siri one more quick smile, before allowing his stoic Jedi-face to take over. Siri took a deep breath and did the same. This just got a whole lot more interesting.


	9. All Aboard

A/N: *peeks out from behind her desk* Is anybody out there? Hello, all of my readers (the two of you there are left), I am so sorry. I forgot this story existed. It was a bad year. But I'm out of hospital, not meant to leave the house and ready to start writing again! So I will try to update every month. Start hounding me if I don't if you want the story. Just email me threatening messages to updatethedamnstoryyoutwit at yahoo dot com, with the and . in the appropriate places . Seriously. I made a new email for this. This chapter is over a thousand words; hope that makes up for it somewhat.

* * *

Mr. Kendren Neeve looked at the number on his ticket, then the number of the door in front of him; both read 211. He smiled, shrugged the heavy backpack he was carrying higher on his shoulder and turned to his companion, "This is our room, Cale. Do you have everything?"

The teenager glared at him over the huge stack of boxes he was carrying, struggling under the weight of both the boxes and the suitcases swinging from his arms, "Remind me again why I'm carrying everything?"

"Because you're young and strong and I'm a feeble old man," Kendren replied happily. Cale just pouted.

The two men were standing in the hallway of the luxurious passenger ship that was taking them to what the brochure described as "a new, carefree life of safety, security and smiles!". The ship wasn't as crowded as it had been the first time Hydra had sent for skilled workers; the horror stories of the disappearance of the last lot had kept people away. Now, the only ones who'd volunteered were the desperate and the stupid, as well as a few undercover Jedi.

Obi-Wan wasn't really struggling under the weight of the boxes – not too much anyway – but as "Cale", he couldn't seem too extraordinary. At the same time, being too normal and boring would attract attention as well. Obi-Wan knew it was a careful balancing act, he'd been undercover before, but the thought of Qui-Gon being an "old and feeble man" made him break character and smile wryly. Feeble indeed.

Qui-Gon was taking his time finding their key card. Adi and Siri would be arriving any minute, and they had to seem to run into one another naturally. It said in the brochure that their neighbours on the ship would also live near them on Hydra, "So the friends you make over the next two weeks aren't hard to find in your new home!", which would be convenient for keeping in contact with the other team. As "Kendren" found the key, a pair of familiar voices rounded the corner

"Are you absolutely sure you picked it up? Because there is still time to run back and get it-"

"Maman, for crying out loud, I'm sure! You only reminded me how many times?"

Obi-Wan smirked as Qui-Gon glanced over at the source of the voices with mild interest. He'd never realized what a good actor his Master was. Qui-Gon unlocked the door just as Adi and Siri's footsteps stopped behind them.

"212, this is us An," Adi said cheerfully. Obi-Wan waited patiently for Qui-Gon to open the door, but he seemed to get distracted by the new neighbours. Obi-Wan couldn't see Adi or Siri over the stack of boxes, but he could just see Qui-Gon's welcoming smile.

"Oh, hello," Adi's voice was perfect; she sounded slightly surprised, courteous, and friendly. Nothing out of the ordinary. So far, so good, Obi-Wan thought. "We're your neighbours, I guess. I'm Ka'Teeka, this is An."

"Hi, pleased to meet you," he greeted them naturally. "I'm Kendren, this is my son, Cale."

"Hi!" Obi-Wan half-yelled from behind the boxes. "I'd love to say hello properly, but I can't put these boxes down until _someone opens the door_."

"Oh! Right," Qui-Gon hurriedly opened the door. "Just put them down on a table or something, then come back out and say hi."

"Okay," Obi-Wan slipped into the small suite. He surveyed it quickly. The council had given them a run down on the ship, and their rooms, during their final briefing the day before.

"We had a friendly technician check out the rooms; there are no voice recorders, or filming equipment of any kind within the private rooms. In the main entertainment areas there are both in random locations. Don't say anything that reveals you know one another anywhere but in your quarters. They must think you are strangers; they know there are usually two Jedi teams working together on missions like this."

Obi-Wan dumped the boxes on the small table in the living space. It looked as the council had said it would; brightly lit, cheerfully decorated, and with comfortable furnishings. The padawan sighed and turned to leave. He was not looking forward to seeing Siri.

The two teams had not seen one another that day. They had arrived separately, and as such he had no idea what Siri would look like. If she looked as good as she had the other day… well, maybe it would be a good thing he hadn't seen her, Obi-Wan grinned as he exited the room. Any teenage boy would pause at seeing Siri.

Qui-Gon smiled at him as he rejoined them, "Cale, this is Ka'Teeka and her daughter An."

"Hi, pleased to meet you," Obi-Wan greeted them. He thought he managed to cover up his reaction to Siri's appearance quite well, although for realisms' sake (or so he told himself), he did spare her a second glance. She gave him a cocky smirk in return, and looked him up and down in a very teenage assessment.

She looked much the same as it had been when they had met the council; hair artfully tousled, eyes rimmed in black, and in casual clothes that only emphasised how slim and strong she was. Siri looked ridiculously good for someone wearing an oversized tunic of nerf-wool (so oversized it fell to reveal her bony shoulder) and simple black pants.

Kendren and Ka'Teeka were still chatting, apparently content to leave the teenagers to meet. Instead, they stood staring at one another, Cale obviously uncomfortable, An smirking. The blonde girl turned to her mother.

"Maman, I'm going to go set up my room, 'kay?" she said softly. Ka'Teeka smiled a little and nodded, handed her the key. An tossed Cale one final heated glance before swaggering inside. Cale stared after her for a moment, before slipping into his own quarters.

* * *

Inside, Siri grinned and leaned against the door. I have no idea what's gotten into me, she thought, I shouldn't have done that… but it was fun.

She laughed, slightly giddy from her wordless exchange with Obi-Wan, and walked to the first door. Maybe she could have some fun with this…

* * *

Obi-Wan slumped against the back of the door of room 211. What was Siri playing at? He wondered. Was she flirting with him?

It must be her character, he decided. An must be flirty. Although, if I have to picture Siri flirting, teasing and silent is how she'd do it…

You're thinking about this too much, he concluded, shaking his head and picking up the box that carried his clothes, and starting towards one of the sleeproom doors. Whatever happens, just play along, and react like a Jedi _wouldn't_.

As he opened the door to what be his room for the next two weeks, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd survive Siri giving him another look like that.


	10. Settling In

A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't too big a disappointment. I just read through the whole thing; I can't believe how bad my writing was back then. It's not Shakespeare now, but it's improved so much. In my own defense, I was fourteen when I started this. And just a note on pronunciation: Cale = KAY-L, An = AH-n, Kendren = Ken-DREH-n, Ka'Teeka = K' TEE-kah. I hope that clears up any confusion. I know things are moving slowly, but this story should be long, so I'm trying to keep things consistant.

By the time Qui-Gon finished talking to Adi, Obi-Wan had located the smaller room and started to unpack enough clothes to last him two weeks. He'd also swept all four rooms for bugs or recorders. They'd been clean, just like the Council had said; they'd be safe to talk about Jedi business as long as they were inside their rooms. In the public areas, however, they had to act like normal people. The guards, droids, and Hydrian workers on the ship would be looking for Jedi, so anyone acting like Jedi would be put under surveillance. Perhaps it was lucky then, Obi-Wan considered idly as he neatly placed some clothes in a chest of drawers, that Siri was on this mission with him. Force knew he couldn't remain stoic around her, whether it be from irritation at her antagonistic ways, or breathlessness at her unbearable attractiveness.

He could hear Qui-Gon moving around the living space, moving the boxes to get to the one with his clothes in it. After closing the drawer, Obi-Wan got to his feet and exited his room.

Qui-Gon looked up at him, a clear question on his face. Obi-Wan nodded, "I checked for bugs, there aren't any. I guess they knew people would find them."

Qui-Gon nodded, "They wouldn't want anyone kicking up a fuss before we're beyond contact."

Obi-Wan made a noise of agreement. Qui-Gon took his box into the larger sleeproom, and then returned speaking, "Adi and I agreed to find a table together at dinner tonight, with another neighbor, the gentleman from room 210. He has a daughter Siri's age, and he thought you'd all get along. Although to speak the truth," here Qui-Gon looked a little amused "I can't see either you or Siri liking this girl very much."

"Oh? Why is that? Did you speak to her?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon smiled a little wryly.

"Not at length, but for long enough for me to discover that she isn't the brightest star in the galaxy," Qui-Gon picked up another box, and as he went back into his room, he muttered, "I've met nerf that seemed more intellectual then that girl."

Adi smiled at Siri when she walking into the living area of their quarters. Siri smiled back, relaxed for the first time in weeks.

_You're relaxed for the first time in weeks on a difficult and particularly dangerous mission? _Her inner voice had an ironic edge to it. _Says a bit about you, huh?_

She ignored it and sat on one of the couches. Adi looked at her curiously.

"You're in a good mood," she commented, intentionally keeping her voice neutral. Siri grinned.

"Is this a bad thing?" the teenager said flippantly, putting her feet up on the short table in front of her. Adi rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," the master swatted at Siri's feet, and her padawan allowed them to drop to the floor. "It's just surprising; you've been quieter recently."

"I'm just glad to be doing something," Siri responded, handing Adi a box before she'd asked for it. "I get a bit restless at the Temple."

Adi smiled at her, warmly, "So do I. Well, whatever the reason, I'm happy you're feeling better. I've been worried about you. More so when you wouldn't let me help you. I really wish you would tell me what has been bothering you."

Siri looked up at Adi, surprised. It wasn't at all like her Master to be so open, "I'm sorry for worrying you Master. But there isn't anything wrong."

Adi shot her a droll look. Siri smiled a little guiltily and shrugged, "Well, nothing I need help with."

Adi rolled her eyes and sighed, "We need to keep our heads in the mission, so I'll make a deal with you: I won't ask anymore questions, if you eat properly, sleep properly, and if it gets to the point where you do need help, you ask for it. You don't have to ask me, although I'd like you to – just ask somebody. Me, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan…" here Adi paused, seeing a slight change in Siri's expression. _I'm getting close, aren't I?_ She continued as if she'd seen nothing. "I don't care. But don't let yourself burn out for pride's sake."

"Master, I promise I won't allow my state of mind to affect the mission," Siri said softly, and seriously. Adi looked surprised, then she nodded.

"I don't doubt that your performance on this mission will be commendable, Siri," Adi smiled, and Siri blushed at the compliment. Adi continued, "And you're right that, as Jedi, our first commitment is to our cause. The mission is always our first priority. But as your Master, my second priority is you. I don't want you to be alright for the mission's sake. I want you to be alright for your sake. Understood?"

Siri nodded, surprised. Adi smiled, suddenly business-like, "Good! Now that that's cleared up, I should probably tell you that Qui-Gon and I arranged to sit together at dinner, with another neighbour. He has a daughter your age – for realism's sake, you should probably try to befriend her to some extent, I'm afraid."

Siri quirked her eyebrow, "You're afraid? Is she that bad?"

Adi laughed a little, "Oh, she's very sweet. But she thought a vibrosword was a type of fish."

"…how?!"

"I have no idea. But the best part was that her father works as a weapons developer, and vibroblades are his specialty; that's how it was brought up."

Siri bit her lip and reminded herself that it was wrong to laugh at another's ignorance, "I see."

"Her father was dreadfully embarrassed, and asked her what she thought he was talking about when he mentioned his work. She said she thought he was a fisherman, and 'went fishing everyday or something', and that was a direct quote," Adi continued, a mischievous twinkle lighting up her eyes. Siri nodded, still trying to contain her laughter. Adi went for the killing blow.

"They live on Coruscant."

This last nugget of information broke Siri's resolve and she fell to pieces laughing. If nothing else, Siri thought, the next two weeks should prove to be interesting.


	11. Meeting the Neighbours

A/N: Late, I know, sorry. I started school again, and it's utter, utter hell. I'd like some friends for Christmas please Santa. To make up for it, this chapter is long. WARNING: Very mild slash. If that bothers you, sorry, it just happened. My fingers ran away with me, and they created a sassy gay boy who flirts with Obi-Wan. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed in their rooms until the designated dinner time, setting up and discussing plans. As he was getting changed to go down to the dining hall, Obi-Wan tried to centre himself.

_'Stay calm, watch what you say, and don't let anything slip,'_ he told himself firmly, running his fingers through his hair. His mind was busy, and calm was eluding him. He could only hope he could stay focused outside his rooms. He looked in the small mirror in his room, tugging at the collar of his tunic. It was a lot tighter then he was used to. He began to wonder if Dandy hadn't had a little too much fun dressing him; surely not all teenagers wore clothing that was this tight?

He joined Qui-Gon in the living room. His Master had his eyes shut, and Obi-Wan could see him shifting from the serene, stoic Jedi Master he was, into the absentminded, kindly man he was playing. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, and smiled Kendren's smile as Obi-Wan approached.

"Shall we make our way down, then?" he asked in Kendren's voice. Obi-Wan shrugged, and then nodded, easily slipping into Cale's shy, awkward persona. The pair made their way out of the room, but Obi-Wan paused in the doorway.

"Did you forget something?" Kendren asked, looking over his shoulder. Cale looked at him pointedly.

"Did you grab the keycards?" he replied. Kendren looked thoughtful, and started patting his pockets.

"Keys, keys…" the older man muttered, before he wandered back into their rooms looking perplexed. Cale rolled his eyes. He caught the eye of a patrolling guard who had witnessed the exchange and grinned, a little wryly. The guard smiled back as she made her way down the hall. Kendren appeared in the doorway again, smiling triumphantly with the ring of keycards in his hand. Cale just sighed.

They walked slowly through the ship towards the dining area, taking the time to look around. Under the guise of finding their way around, the two Jedi sighted the entrances to the security wings and staff corridors, just in case. There was plenty to see. The ship had many large communal rooms with all sorts of entertainments; from rooms with comfortable couches and holovid screens obviously aimed at entertaining teenagers and young adults, to a large crèche with a huge playground, to a dimly lit, fashionable bar.

As they wandered, Obi-Wan could feel the guards watching them closely. Any families which consisted of a single parent and a single teenage child would be under close scrutiny. Luckily for the sake of the mission, there seemed to be two or three dozen families like that running around. Cale looked in awe at the throngs of sentients milling about. The vast majority were human, or at least humanoid, but there were other species threaded through. As they approached the dining hall, Obi-Wan let himself trip on the corner of a rug. Qui-Gon feigned obliviousness and kept walking, still chatting to the empty air. Cale's face burned with embarrassment as he scrambled to his feet. Several nearby children laughed at him as their parents shushed them, smiling at him apologetically. Cale ducked his head and tried to hurry after Kendren. Instead, he walked face first into a solid mass in his path.

"Are you alright, child?" the mass said in a deep, resonating voice, reaching out a thick golden arm to steady him. Cale looked up at the mass…and up and up and up. The 'mass' was actually yet another guard, an enormous humanoid with golden skin and limbs like a Wookie's. While Obi-Wan wondered if he'd ever seen a humanoid that large, 'Cale' looked up at the man with his mouth wide open.

"Uh…" he said stupidly. The enormous humanoid seemed used to this sort of reaction and smiled, revealing pointed white teeth.

"Your father has gone into the dining hall. I do not think he realizes you are not with him," the guard informed Cale, not unkindly. Cale gave him a terrified smile.

"Th-thank you," he stammered, before running after Qui-Gon, stumbling in the doorway but catching himself in time.

Qui-Gon was standing next to a table in the middle of the hall, looking around with a perplexed expression. When he caught sight of Obi-Wan, he smiled and waved him over, saying something to someone sitting at the table Obi-Wan couldn't see. Obi-Wan began walking over, assessing the room subtly as he did.

The dining hall was the largest room in the ship Obi-Wan had seen yet. There were probably two or three hundred beings in the room, at Obi-Wan's reckoning, including a large number of staff, and there were tables enough for an army. A huge buffet ran down the side of the room, filled with food of all description, for every species imaginable.

When Obi-Wan reached the table, he saw Kendren chatting to several people he didn't know. He guessed the portly human man and the pretty teenage girl sitting next to him were probably the neighbors Qui-Gon had mentioned, but the dark skinned humanoid male and the tanned teenage boy on the other side of the table were a mystery.

"Cale! Where in the galaxy did you get to?" Kendren asked cheerfully. Before Cale could respond, Kendren turned back to those assembled. "This is my son, Cale. Cale, this is Mr. Moor and his daughter Miili, and Healer Andrae and his son Anon."

"Hi," Cale blushed at the friendly stares of the people at the table. Kendren clapped him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you sit down that end of the table, with the other kids? That way you don't have to listen to us old folks blather," Kendren chattered, pushing Cale down the table towards Miili and Anon. Cale slipped into the seat next to Miili, across from Anon. He smiled at them both, and was a little concerned to get two meaningful smirks back.

While the adults launched into a conversation about some sport Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon didn't care about in the slightest, Cale looked nervously between Anon and Miili. Miili was looking at him speculatively, and despite the fact that she was already right next to him, she leaned over to speak.

"So Cale," Miili began, twirling her hair around her finger and smiling prettily. "How old are you?"

"I'm, um, I'm seventeen," he responded, inching away from her as she leaned closer to him. She giggled.

"Great! I'm fifteen."

"That's… that's great," Cale floundered. His eyes were on the hair being twisted around her finger. It was getting precariously close to a large ring, and he was sure that-

"Ow!" Miili suddenly yelped. "My hair's caught! Ow! Daddy!"

"What is it, princess?" Mr. Moor looked anxiously at his daughter. Miili was pouting dramatically. Cale watched the pair with morbid curiosity.

"Daddy, my hair is caught in my ring again!"

"Again?" Anon muttered incredulously. Cale bit back a smile.

"Daddy, get it out! It hurts!"

"Hold still, precious, I'll fix it."

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"Alright precious, I almost have it…"

"_Daddy_, hurry _up_."

"There you go, princess!"

"Omigosh, you pulled some of my hair out! Does it still look okay?"

This last question was delivered to a startled Cale. Miili looked at him with pleading eyes, and he felt himself blush.

"Um, yeah, it still looks…lovely?" Cale stammered. Miili gave him that same meaningful smile. With growing horror, Obi-Wan realized it was meant to be seductive.

"Good!" she purred, stroking her hair flat. "I would hate to look all messy. You never know when you might run into someone…special."

"You're too right, Miili," Anon drawled in an accent that was clearly from the Outer-Rim. He sent a sly look at Cale, before looking back at her. "I'm sure none of us realized what a _special_ girl you were until just now, for example."

His inflection on 'special' let Cale know that it wasn't a compliment. Miili was oblivious.

"Thank you!"

Anon smirked at Cale, "Well, Cale, since we're asking around, I'm sixteen."

"Okay, cool," Cale smiled back. Anon kept looking at him, and Obi-Wan realized that it was a heated look similar to the one Siri had sent him (and Miili had tried to send him) earlier.

'_Oh, for Force sake, they're _all_ hitting on me!'_

Miili was glaring at Anon, having caught on to her competition. She chose to ignore him, and turned back to Cale.

"So, what are you into?"

Anon snorted at the unintentional double entendre and Cale blushed, "Oh, um, I like lots of stuff…"

"Really?" Anon leaned forward, smirking. "Lots of stuff? So, would you say you like to… _experiment_ with different things?"

'_Nothing unintentional in _that_ double entendre,_' Obi-Wan thought, genuinely floundering for an answer. _'Eh, might as well go for shock factor.'_

"Yeah," Cale replied casually. "You could say I'm _open_ for a lot of new experiences."

Anon's eyebrows raised, and he grinned. Miili tried to break into the conversation.

"I think it's a good way to be, you know? Open to new things. I like new things. This dress is new. Do you like my dress, Cale?"

"Uh, yeah, it's very pretty."

Anon couldn't help but add, "Just like your ring!"

Miili glared, and seemed to be about to say something in response when Kendren spoke loud enough for them to hear, "Ah! Ka'Teeka! An! So glad you could make it."

"Sorry we're late," Ka'Teeka smiled at the assembled group. "There was a slight… clothing catastrophe."

"Well, if you had just let me wear the dress I wanted to wear-"

"That wasn't a dress, An, it was a glorified tunic…"

Obi-Wan missed the next part of the argument when Siri moved into his line of sight. She was, for the first time in his memory, wearing a dress.

What's more, it was a _short_ dress, not even close to reaching her knees. It was also a very _flattering_ dress, made of dark blue shimmersilk and clinging to Siri's slight frame in a way that made Obi-Wan's mouth run dry. She smiled a lazy, confidant smile, and Obi-Wan forced himself to blink.

'_And shut your mouth, too,' _his inner voice seemed to sigh._ 'Good grief, have a little respect.'_

Before he knew what was happening, Siri was sliding into the seat next to Anon, all grace and poise. She smiled that dazzling smile.

"Hi."

"Um, hi," Cale stammered his reply. Anon took a long look at An, glanced at Obi-Wan, and sighed.

"Damn."


	12. Dinner and Conversation

Siri felt almost unbearably uncomfortable in the short shimmersilk dress she was wearing. She had almost forgotten that she had it, and hadn't expected to wear it. She and Adi had argued over it before they'd gone to dinner. Siri had chosen are more modest ensemble, but Adi had insisted she wear something more trendy, even if that meant leaving in what looked like a long tunic and no pants.

"Until we know for certain that we aren't suspected of being Jedi, we have to separate ourselves from any form of Jedi decency or principles," Adi had told her firmly. "We are going to be under far more scrutiny then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon because of the difference in our appearance."

"I don't understand why the council sent us," Siri had grumbled, looking at the short dress in distaste. She knew Adi was right, but that didn't mean she had to be pleased about wandering around with her thighs on display. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be on this mission, but there are plenty of Master/Padawan teams that look more alike then us. Or they could have sent you alone and had me as part of the Neeve family. I don't look much like them but at least I would be passable."

"The council have their reasons," Adi said serenely, then sighed a little. "But I do understand where you are coming from. Other then to have us in the same hallway as neighbours with the other duel family groups, there doesn't seem to be any reason to arrange it like this. It's a little bizarre. We just have to trust in the Force and focus on the mission. Now get dressed, we're running late!"

Siri was still thinking about this conversation as she and Adi crossed the dining hall. The idea of pretending to be Obi-Wan's sister was unsettling to say the least, so perhaps she should be grateful to the council. Her mouth twitched into a smirk, and after remembering where she was, she let it.

'It's all so bizarre,' she thought as she moved through the crowds with lazy confidence. 'Just dropping every piece of etiquette, every ounce of adherence to the code, not because we can but because we have to! Is it the best mission possible or the worst one?'

She caught sight of Obi-Wan across the room and grinned.

'This arrangement gives me an excuse to act as un-Jedi-like as possible. It might be difficult and unnatural, but at least it has its perks.'

She suddenly became aware of eyes on her all around the room. Men of all ages (and species) were looking her up and down appreciatively, especially at the large expanse of thigh she was flashing. Siri fought the urge to scowl and fold her arms. An mightn't mind getting attention for her good looks, but Siri _hated_ it.

As they approached the table, Siri saw 'Kendren' get to his feet to greet them. He was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, and Siri couldn't help but grin. It was more then a little amusing to watch the stoic, austere Jedi Master flutter about as a slightly doddering middle aged man. If she wasn't mistaken, Siri thought that Qui-Gon seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Ah! Ka'Teeka! An! So glad you could join us."

"Sorry we were late, there was a slight… clothing catastrophe."

Siri jumped in, easily filling her role, "Well, if you had just let me wear the dress I wanted to wear-"

"That wasn't a dress, An, it was a glorified tunic. I've seen more clothes on Twi'Lek dancing girls."

"What are you doing watching Twi'Lek dancing girls?"

"Oh, hush, you. I'm the mother, I'm right."

"Hmph."

"Allow me to introduce you around. Mr. Juli Moor, his daughter Miili, Healer Ron Andrae, and his son Anon. An, why don't you go sit next to Anon, there's a free seat. Ka'Teeka, make your self comfortable. How did you find your rooms?"

Siri smiled lazily at the assembled group, and then made her way down to sit with the other teens. Obi-Wan was staring at her, probably gob smacked to see her in a dress, and the other boy and girl were visibly sizing her up. She slipped into the empty seat next to the platinum haired boy. He looked at her, then at Obi-Wan, and muttered "damn!" under his breath.

While Siri tried to work out exactly what had happened, the girl next to Obi-Wan spoke up, "Hi! It's An, right? I'm Miili."

"Hi Miili, pleased to meet you," Siri smiled kindly, remembering what Adi had said about the girl's intellect. She certainly looked the part of the unintelligent teenage princess; trendy clothes in shocking pink and yellow, lots of make up and hair styled beyond recognition. She was a rather pretty girl, Siri noted idly. Much like the boy next to her was a rather pretty boy. Anon's shock of platinum blonde hair contrasted starkly with his tanned skin. Combined with the palest eyes Siri had seen, simple clothes and the blue paint on his nails, the overall effect was a startling appearance.

"I'm Anon," the teenage boy held out his hand to Siri, who shook it clumsily. She wasn't used to the gesture; Jedi generally bow. He didn't seem to notice, however. He was busy surreptitiously looking her up and down; not perversely, like most of the men in the room earlier, but thoughtfully, assessing her. Siri smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as though to ask for his conclusion. He smirked back.

"Have you met Cale? This is Cale," Miili chirped. Siri glanced back over at Obi-Wan. He was blushing, and he smiled shyly. She smiled lazily back, before turning to Miili.

"Yes, Cale and I met earlier. I like your dress Miili, where'd you get it?"

Miili beamed, smoothing a hand over the bright material, "Thank you! It's new. I got it from this adorable little store at – where did you live?"

"South-East of Central, Coruscant, Middle Level."

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know it then, I lived South-WEST of Central, Coruscant, in the Middle levels. But anyway, they had a sale and I saw this and I was like, I MUST have it!"

"And the dress cried out in horror," Anon muttered. Siri bit back a grin, and Obi-Wan looked torn between disapproval and amusement. Miili continued her tale, oblivious.

"And so I called my dad, and he sent me the money to my card and the sales girl told me she'd seen some shoes at a store down the street that would be just perfect-"

"Oh yes, PLEASE tell us about the shoes, we're DYING to know," Anon mumbled. He glanced at Siri and grumbled at her playfully. "I blame you for this."

Siri's voice trembled with contained laughter, "Sorry."

"- and the earrings DID match the shoes, so I bought them too, and I was just waiting for the perfect time to wear them all, and I like your dress too, An, is it new?"

Siri started at her sudden reintroduction into the conversation, "Oh, uh, yes, it is. Maman knew I was upset about moving, so she bought me a whole bunch of new clothes as a bribe."

"Did it work?" Anon looked curious. Siri grinned.

"Absolutely. Have you seen my shoes? A girl would have to be pretty hard hearted not to be bribed by these shoes."

"Ooh, let's see them," Anon glanced under the table and nodded. "Ah yes, I see what you mean. Those are fantastic shoes."

"Oh, let me see!" Miili ran around, and squealed when she saw Siri's feet. "They're so cute!"

"It's funny that your mother bribed you like that," Anon grinned a little sheepishly. "'Cause my father did the same thing. I was dead set against going until he offered me a new wardrobe, actually."

"I know my boy," Healer Andrae said mildly, looking over. "He'd rob a bank for a nice pair of pants."

"We're all about to grab some food, if you kids would like to join us," Qui-Gon added cheerfully. He got to his feet with a bounce, and sent Obi-Wan a pointed look. "Cale, please make sure you leave some for the rest of us, yes?"

"I don't eat that much!" Obi-Wan protested over the stifled laughter of the assembled group. Qui-Gon ignored him and turned to Healer Andrae.

"The only restaurants we can eat at are All-You-Can-Eat buffets, because I wouldn't be able to afford all the courses he goes through!"

"Hey!"

"But where do you put it?!" Anon looked at Obi-Wan's lithe frame with a thoughtful frown. "There isn't a scrap of fat on you. Do you stash it in your feet?"

"Fast metabolism," Obi-Wan laughed. "And I'm a growing boy! Leave me alone."

Miili was quiet while the group got their food (and Obi-Wan stacked his plate high, gaining him an amused look from both Anon and Siri). When she sat down, she turned to Obi-Wan seriously and asked, "How could you hide food in your feet?"

Obi-Wan's fork stopped half-way to his mouth. Siri and Anon's conversation snapped to a halt, and they looked at one another blankly as they tried to process her question. Obi-Wan looked up at her. She was frowning, and totally genuine. He stammered for a moment, and she elaborated.

"I mean, like, Anon said that you might be keeping food in your feet, but I don't get it because food goes in your stomach, so are you just a species that has its stomach in its feet? Or-"

"I think he was just joking," Obi-Wan interrupted. "My stomach is in my torso, like all humans."

"I don't think there are any humanoids with their stomachs in their feet," Siri added. "It would be an extremely impractical place for them, if you think about it."

"Oh, okay! I was just wandering, 'cause you do have big feet-"

"And you know what they say about human males with big feet," Anon muttered, and Siri stifled a laugh. Obi-Wan blushed brightly and glared over at them. The blush darkened as Miili spoke up.

"What do they say about males with big feet?"

Anon choked on his drink, dissolving into spluttering snickers as Obi-Wan cringed. Before he could spontaneously combust with sheer mortification, Siri took pity and answered her.

"They wear big shoes."

Anon collapsed in laughter and, after a moment, Miili joined in (though she didn't know what she was laughing at). Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands, and Siri smiled innocently at the parents.

It was going to be an entertaining two weeks.


	13. Intermission

A/N: Warning! This chapter is possibly the worst piece of crap I have ever written in my life, and that includes the JAG/Spice Girls crossover story I wrote when I was seven. And that had a flying bed in it. I just wanted to give ya'll something, since it's been so long since I updated. Sorry. But this boring chapter means we can now move onto interesting things! Things I will actually WANT to write!

* * *

"I'm bored."

"You know what, Anon? We kinda guessed after the _twelfth _time you said that."

"But An, I'm still bored! Why aren't you doing anything to rectify the situation?"

"Because I'm not your _mother_?"

"…Cale?"

"Yes Miili?"

"What's 'rectify'?"

"It means "to fix"."

"Oh."

"…I'm _bored_."

"We KNOW, Anon! We all are. Now shut up before I turn you into our entertainment by… I don't know, shooting the ground to make you dance?"

"Where would you get the blaster?"

"A guard, I guess."

"How would you get it off them?"

"A gladiatorial battle."

"Cale?"

"Yes Miili?"

"What's a gladiatorial battle?"

"It's an old Smashi tribe thing, don't worry."

"Oh, okay!"

"…I'm bor-"

"Anon!" Siri sat bolt upright from her reclining position on the plush chair. "I swear, if you finished that sentence I will get up, move over there, drag you up off your skinny behind…"

She paused to consider her words, and then settled back into the chair, "Bah, that's too much effort."

Obi-Wan snorted as he surreptitiously moved Miili's hand from his thigh (where she'd snuck it while he'd been distracted) to her own, gave it a friendly pat, and returned to his original position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pretty girl pout and fold her arms, snuggling back into the couch.

Over the past few days the four teenagers had become quite a tight knit group. Miili and Anon still traded barbs and glares, but they seemed content to put up with one another for An and Cale's sakes. The relationship dynamics were quickly established; Both Miili and Anon vied for Cale's attention – Miili by batting her eyelashes and using painfully over-the-top 'womanly charms', and Anon with unsubtle innuendo and blatant groping – while joking and gossiping with An. Cale politely rejected Miili's advances, and made it clear to Anon that – despite his joking – he wasn't interested, but this didn't stop either of them. Eventually, after an uncomfortable discussion with his Master during which Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon was trying not to laugh, he decided to play along more. He would toss wry quips to every joke that Anon threw his way, laugh at the double entendres, and just roll his eyes and step away if he felt a hand on his leg. He still was uncomfortable around Miili, however. He wasn't used to girly women, and didn't find her pouting and simpering at all attractive, just unnerving.

An watched the competition with unconcealed glee and amusement at Cale's discomfort, while just underneath Siri felt a constant burn of jealousy. She had quickly found a kindred spirit in Anon; they had the same blunt, sarcastic sense of humour, both took delight in seeing Cale blush, and gossiped terribly. She gossiped with Miili too; or at least, listened while Miili chattered. Despite herself Siri found herself enjoying Miili's company. She was stupid, it was true – she was constantly having to ask Cale for definitions, although that might have just been her wanting to whisper into his ear – but she was sweet and earnest, and quite hard to dislike after a while. Even Anon was warming up to her.

An and Cale's relationship mirrored Obi-Wan and Siri's in many ways. Siri still needled Obi-Wan as An, revelling in their arguments as mental exercise while enjoying the way his face flushed when he was annoyed. He still responded as he always had; getting annoyed at first, then recognising that she was teasing him and slipping into good humour and self-deprecating smiles. Siri was surprised by how easy it was to talk to him; she'd never realised how well their personalities complimented one another. Of course, that was making the whole 'getting over him' project she'd under taken more or less impossible; the fact that all of his clothes were somewhere between 'rather' and 'could-just-be-a-really-clever-tattoo' levels of tightness didn't help either.

"Perhaps we should get you a pointed stick?" Obi-Wan suggested to Siri as he stretched out on the couch, feeling Anon and Miili's eyes on him as he did so. "So you can poke Anon from your chair? All the fun of bodily harm with none of the effort of moving!"

Siri considered this, "Hmm… interesting idea. It has merit. Anon, I want a pointed stick for my next naming day."

"I'll get right on that."

The four teens were sitting sprawled out in one of the many lounges the ship provided. This particular lounge had been claimed by the teenagers of the ship, and it was full of comfortable chairs, couches, and large sitting pillows arranged to best facilitate conversation. Of course, the room had quickly become a shamble of noise, and the neat arrangements changed haphazardly as soon as the teenagers had decided it was theirs. In their little space Obi-Wan and Miili had claimed a long couch, Siri had slumped into a plush chair, and Anon had been assigned to the floor; someone had stolen his sitting pillow. They'd been there all day, talking about everything and nothing, before the discussion of Anon's boredom had come up.

"You would think," the blonde boy grumbled. "That on a ship this big, they'd have something for people to do."

"Well, we could go watch a holo in the Holo Room," Siri suggested as she yawned. Anon shook his head.

"They don't have any good ones."

"We could get some food in the Food Hall," Obi-Wan grinned hopefully. Siri snatched up a small pillow from the ground and threw it at him.

"That's always your first suggestion!"

"We could go do exercises in the Exercise Room," Miili piped up. While Anon muttered something about 'unoriginal names', Siri looked at her archly.

"You didn't do anything last time except watch Cale. You just like seeing him shirtless, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"…Right, well, at least you're honest."

Anon grinned coyly at Obi-Wan, "Actually, that idea has merit-"

"Oh, no. If we go back in there, I'm wearing a rough-cloth robe over a barrel," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned red. "You and Miili are far too easily impressed."

"We were impressed," Anon purred, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's knee. Siri snickered as she watched Obi-Wan's blush darken, but the smirk was wiped off her face when Anon continued. "Seeing all your muscles working… naturally we were _impressed_. Almost as impressed as the boys watching An on the treadmill were."

Siri started and scowled at Anon. Miili giggled, "Well, sweetie, can you really blame them? You were wearing those tiny little pants…"

Siri groaned, "I didn't want to get to hot while I was exercising!"

"But of course!" Obi-Wan agreed innocently. "That was a real problem. You were just _too hot_ while you were exercising."

"Oh, shut up!"

Miili and Anon giggled furiously as Obi-Wan smiled sweetly in response to Siri's glare. Siri felt her face burn, and she furiously ignored the little feeling of pleasure she got from hearing Obi-Wan call her 'hot'.

_"That's pathetic,"_ her inner voice snarled. _"You spend your life trying to get people to take you seriously as something other then a pretty face, then fall over yourself because one man does? You're hopeless."_

Something in her face must have shown the dark turn her thoughts had taken, because Obi-Wan stopped laughing and looked at her, concerned. Anon noticed as well, and glanced at the still-giggling Miili sternly.

"An? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked her. He leaned forward, looking a little guilty. Siri opened her mouth to reassure him, but another idea came to her in a flash.

Adi had told her that morning – well, what passed for morning in space, anyway - that they needed to speak to either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon in their rooms, privately. The problem was that either of them asking for the other Jedi specifically was suspicious; both to the ever vigilant guards and to the friends they had made. Siri knew that any attempt on her part to invite Obi-Wan only into her rooms would be met with hurt at the very least; worst case scenario was outright jealousy.

But here, if she could manipulate the situation right, she might just be able to get him to follow her.

She twisted her face into an angry glare, and fought to get a few tears into her eyes. She got to her feet jerkily, and spoke in a tight voice, her eyes on the floor, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

The three other teens looked at each other, both guilty and confused. Obi-Wan tried again, looking at her a little harder then Cale usually would have. When he spoke, she could hear the real questions behind his words, "Are you sure? (_'What's going on?'_) I didn't mean to offend you or anything ('_You know I didn't mean anything by that, so what are you trying to tell me?_') You don't have to go (_'Or, _do _you?'_)"

Siri sniffed and tossed her hair, "It's fine ('_Really_.'). Nothing's wrong." – here she glanced up at him, catching his eye and hoping he'd catch the hint, - "But Maman needed back at our rooms, soon. So I'm going to head back."

Before they could respond, Siri turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She moved fast enough to seem angry, but not so fast that she missed Obi-Wan speaking to Anon and Miili, "Yeah, she's upset. I'll go talk to her, you two wait here. I think I need to apologise anyway."


	14. Discussions

A/N: Hi! I have glandular fever and Hep A. Also, I spent the past four months just barely out of hospital. How has everyone else been? Seriously, though, I am really sorry I suck at updating. I'd hate me if I were you. Feel free to abuse me via reviews, or just send me hate vibes.

* * *

Siri made her way back to her rooms quickly, weaving in and out of the crowds. She could faintly sense Obi-Wan following her, and could clearly hear him bumping into people and apologising with every other step. She fought to keep her expression showing distress rather then amusement; Obi-Wan's increasingly frantic apologies somehow struck her as hilarious.

She ignored his calls of "An! Wait!" as she stalked down the hallway to their quarters, and felt a little bad when she shut the door to her rooms practically in his face. Adi shot her a concerned look, but Siri just grinned and answered her unasked question, "I'm fine, and Obi-Wan is right behind me. I'm going to be sulking in my room, if you'd like to get the door in a moment."

Adi's eyes lit up in understanding, and she smiled, "Good work. Go on, I'll act suitably concerned and disapproving."

Siri snickered as she jogged into her room and shut the door. She listened through the door to the sound of the door chime, waiting for her cue to join them. With a minor application of the Force to boost her hearing, she could hear the conversation through the heavy durasteel door.

"Hi Miss Lorian, I need to speak to An, can I come in?" Obi-Wan's breathless voice reached Siri's ears, and she grinned; it was strange to hear him so flustered.

"She just stomped into her room and locked the door – what happened?" Adi's muffled voice asked him. Siri could almost see Obi-Wan's sheepish expression through the door.

"Well, I think I upset her, totally accidentally, and I really want to apologise," Obi-Wan babbled awkwardly, and Siri suppressed the urge to snicker at her usually serene friend's nervousness.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Siri pictured the glare Obi-Wan would be getting from the now-disapproving Ka'Teeka and smirked.

"Well," Adi sounded quite cold, and Siri could imagine Obi-Wan cringing at the tone. "It's good that you want to apologise at least. Come in."

"Thanks! I'll just, yeah…" The front door slid shut, and after a moment Siri opened hers. Adi and Obi-Wan looked over at her, Cale and Ka'Teeka gone. Siri grinned at them.

"That was hilarious."

Obi-Wan smiled wryly, "Why am I not surprised that you thought so?"

Adi motioned for both the teenagers to sit down, and started walking back to her rooms, "It's good you managed to get here, Obi-Wan, we've encountered a slight problem and I wasn't sure how I was going to alert Qui-Gon and yourself. Wait here, I just have to get the datapad."

Siri slid onto the couch, putting her feet on the short table again. Obi-Wan sat down in the soft armchair next to her. They watched the door Adi had left from for a moment, before Obi-Wan leaned over to Siri.

"I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable before," he said softly. Siri shook her head.

"No, it was fine. I just got lost in thought for a second. It wasn't you," she assured him vaguely, keeping her eyes on the door. She had a feeling that if she looked at him, blushing would ensue. They sat in awkward silence, both concentrating on not noticing the close proximity of the other. When Adi returned and saw them, it was her turn to repress laughter.

'_Oh, that is not subtle_.'

All she said, however, was, "They're shifting the housing allocations."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew up to hers, understanding quickly dawning, "Which means the rescue pilots won't know where to pick us up after we've located any incriminating information."

Adi nodded her confirmation, "The story is that there was a freak fire that destroyed a block, and they've had to rebuild elsewhere. It's more likely to be a way of trying to throw any Jedi off guard."

"Just like placing all the one child/one parent families together on the ship in order to watch us more carefully," Siri scowled. "Why did they have to be so paranoid?"

Obi-Wan grinned, "How can it be paranoid if they're right? There are Jedi watching them."

Adi continued as Siri accepted his point with a slight shrug, "We need to find the new co-ordinates before we get there, while our calls can still be private. According to the layout we got from the technicians, we can check our home co-ordinates from a consol here, in the staff area."

Obi-Wan looked at the point she motioned to on the datapad. It was in a high security room located deep within the staff corridors.

He'd spent the first few days on the ship carefully memorising the entrances to the off-limits staff corridors. They were discretely placed along the walls of most public areas of the ship; members off the staff slipped in and out as silent as spirits, unnoticed except by those looking for it. The Jedi had a layout of the staff areas that their friendly technician had giving them, and Obi-Wan pictured the doorway closest to the room they needed to get to; it was in the middle of a busy hallway.

"This could pose a serious problem," he murmured, tilting his head to the side. "If we got caught back there, we'd need a pretty solid excuse..."

"Siri and I have discussed it, and we've agreed that it would be best for either one of you two or Qui-Gon to attempt it," Adi's lips quirked into the barest hint of a smile. "The two of you could probably get away with calling it a teenage prank, and 'Kendren' is absent minded enough to call it accidental. 'Ka'Teeka', however, is less likely to get away with it."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll speak to my master this evening, I'm sure he'll agree. I guess it's just a matter of waiting for a decent opportunity and taking it."

Adi nodded, standing smoothly. Obi-Wan and Siri followed her lead at the same moment, almost bumping into one another. Adi was smiling internally as they apologised in awkward, quiet voices, carefully avoiding eye-contact.

'_Oh, that isn't subtle at all. At least now I have my answer as to what's been bugging Siri_.'

The urge to smile faded as Adi considered the ramifications of this new information, '_Poor Siri; I need to talk to her about this_.'

Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono on the wall and started, "Actually, Qui-Gon should be returning to our rooms soon. I'll go fill him in on the situation."

Adi nodded, now anxious to get him to leave so she could start her discussion with Siri, "Yes, good. If he has any ideas, tell him to bring back my datapad-" - here she handed him the object in question - "-and say that I left it there when I was having tea with him and Ron yesterday."

Obi-Wan bowed to her, and shot Siri a brief but very affectionate smile, before relaxing into Cale's casual posture to leave. Siri's eyes were glued to his back as he left, her thoughts miles away. She turned to ask her Master if she was allowed to retire to her room, but froze at the solemn, yet calculating look on her Master's face.

"...am I in trouble?" Siri's voice was light, and she tried to smile to ease the sudden tension in the room. To some extent it worked; Adi's face softened a little, and her stoic expression changed to one of caution.

"No, you're not in trouble. I would like to speak to you, however," Adi almost seemed to sigh, and she lowered herself to the couch carefully. "Please sit down, Padawan."

Siri sat down next to her Master, her stomach sinking. She had a fair idea of what was coming...

Adi started to speak, then hesitated. She wanted to make sure she was as gentle as she could be. Siri was clearly already doing her best to follow the code, but teenage hormones being what they were she had to say something. The master decided to dive right in; Siri hated people dancing around issues.

"You have feelings for Obi-Wan."

Siri cringed, just slightly, and stared determinedly at her hands. She couldn't lie to her Master, but dear Force she did NOT want to discuss this, "...Yes, Master."

Adi sighed; Siri looked up determinedly, "It is only a mild infatuation, Master. No more serious than a school girl's. I know I'll get over it, and I won't let it interfere with-"

"I know, Padawan," Adi interrupted with a gentle smile. She leaned forward and placed a hand on Siri's tensed fist. "I am glad you can acknowledge that. I have no doubt you will do your best. This is, unfortunately, something that every Jedi has had to go through; the separation of the heart from duty."

Siri's lips tightened, "My duty will always come first, Master. I am a Jedi."

Adi looked at her carefully. Siri held her gaze, trying to convay her conviction through her eyes. Eventually, Adi nodded, "I know. I trust you. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Siri's hands relaxed, and Adi smiled a little more warmly.

"If you find yourself wavering, _come and talk to me_. I have been where you are, and there is nothing more frightening then trying to work these things out on your own. Do I have your word?"

"You have my word, Master," Siri grinned. "You went through this too?"

"The teenage infatuation? Of course. I was a little older then you...but that's a story for another time, I think," the Master got to her feet, pointedly ignoring Siri's playful grumbling. "One last thing, Siri. What would you do if you found out Obi-Wan felt the same."

Siri started a little, then dropped her eyes to the ground and forced out a humourless laugh, "That's irrellevent, Master. It wouldn't happen."

Adi tactfully dropped the subject, letting a now solemn Siri escape to her room, _'I think I'll let her work that one out for herself_.'


End file.
